dynamo's game
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: dynamo is sneaking in the hunters base and bumps into a new repliod


A silver haired reploid ran as quietly as he could down a dark hallway. It was late at the hunters base and most of the those who lived there where fast asleep. ( looks like this will be easy.) He thought as continued to run still thinking every one to be asleep. unbeknownst to him a lone figure walked down the same hallway . The silver-haired repliod checked his map of the base to see if he was still going the right way . To busy reading his map and not looking were he was going . Just as he glanced up CRASH!. He looked up from the floor almost expecting to see a wall or door. But a slight moan drew his gaze to the floor in front of him. There he saw a girl,no woman with long wavy black hair with short bangs in a dark blue armor that had a mini skirt and black body suit. He got up. " Oh I'm sorry little lady,didn't see you there" he said holding out his hand. She looked up at him and took his hand . " it's ok i wasn't really paying attention either." " I'm Dynamo." he said. smiling " I'm Jenny." His smile grew as he looked at her eyes . they were like pools of the blue ocean. ( lovely) he thought. " so do you work here?" she nodded " yes they found me about a week ago and am being trained as both a hunter and navigator. do you work here?" Dynamo thought for a sec and said " kinda but i wouldn't really say i work here to much." But before she could ask what he meant a faint glow of flashlights came down as two guards were finishing their nightly patrols. Dynamo looked frantically around then smiled. " Hey you wanna play 7 minuets in heaven ?" " wh-" Jenny was cut off as he garbed her and shoved them both in a near by storage room. " What are you doing?" It was dark as Jenny felt around for either the door knob or a light switch. " Dynamo this isn't funny! If you don't let me out i'll scream!" Dynamo still said nothing. She took a deep breath but before she could scream he crashed his lips on to hers. Jenny let out a small but quiet squeak of surprise. But soon melted in to his kiss. ( My god he's a great kisser) Her mind fogged as his tong danced around her mouth .Her hands slowly slid up his armored chest and snaked around his neck. Dynamo's one hand slid down to grab her butt and his other around her waist pulling her closer. The make out secession lasted only a few minuets as the night guards came and went. But to them it felt much longer. Finally dynamo broke the kiss. And smiled as he heard her panting. He couldn't help him self he slipped on his night vision goggles to see his handy work. His cocky smile widened at seeing her rosy cheeks and puffy lips. Oh how he want ed to continue but he had a job to do . He opened the door and peeked out . " Looks like the cost is clear." He stepped out followed by Jenny. " I would love to continue our little game but i must be going. He tilled her chin up and placed one more kiss on her lips before tipping his helmet and biding her a good night.  
The next day she woke up to a ruckus " It's been stolen!" " how did he get in here?" cried voices from outside her room. Jenny got up out of bed and ran out in to the fray. " Whats going on?" Dynamo was here! and he stole some important data!" It wasn't till later She found out who Dynamo was from X . She hadn't told any one about your meeting with him but all though out the day Jenny felt guilty.( What do I know I'm new here. And he was cute.) Jenny had decided in her mind that she did nothing wrong. Later that night when she got back to her room she found a note sitting in the middle of her bed.  
"that wasn't there before" she said picking it up she read it :

My dear Jennifer I truly enjoyed our game last night and i would love a re match if your game ;) See you soon Dynamo

She couldn't help the blush that came at the thought of his kiss. She smiled " Any time you wanna play mercenary . "

an/ this is my first megaman fic i haven't played any of the games but have watched as others played and by far dynamo is my fave. I'm going to make a second story to this but will be rated m. hope you all enjoy it . i don't own any thing from capcom just jenny my oc.


End file.
